Nine-Eleven
by WisdomoftheOwls
Summary: Silena Beauregard had no idea of the perils this day would bring. A 9/11 AU fic.


28-year-old Silena Beauregard hummed quietly as she rocked her baby daughter back to sleep. At this time in the morning, everyone was either on their way to work via the busy New York subway, or trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Today was a special day for Silena. It was she and her husband, Charlie's, 2nd wedding anniversary. Charlie had left for work at the World Trade Center early that morning so that he could come back early that night to celebrate their anniversary dinner.

Silena whistled cheerfully as she made her way to the kitchen, glancing at the calendar on the wall as she did so. September 11 2001. She'd always loved that date. It was the date she and Charlie had gotten together, got engaged, and finally, gotten married. She could not wait for Charlie to come home that evening.

She studied the kitchen clock for a moment, her cup of tea pausing on its way to her mouth. 0845. She could not help but feel an unexplained sense of foreboding. She knitted her brows together, trying to push down the growing feeling of unease. She raised the teacup to her lips.

_Boom._

The resounding crash destroyed the peaceful buzz of New York, as a dreadful silence enveloped the usually lively city. Even as Silena hurried to turn on the local radio, the wail of sirens in the distance was a more than enough warning of the disaster to come.

The radio crackled to live. "-And firefighters are rushing to the scene, trying their best to evacuate as many people as possible. The police would like to remind all the keep calm. For those who missed it earlier, a plane has just crashed into the World Trade Center. The situation doesn't look very promising-"

"Charlie!"

The world around her seemed dreamlike as she swiftly snatched up her car keys and sprinted for the car, muttering a quick prayer to all the gods above, be it Christian, Buddhist, Greek or Roman. She reversed out of the driveway, stepping on the accelerator, all the while her mind going, "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie."

She broke all the speed limits on the way there; but she didn't care, she just needed her husband back safe and sound.

…

Charlie Beckendorf was early at work that day. Greeting the receptionist with a cheerful hello, he made his way to his table, a grin on his face as he whistled a lively tune. He sat down at his table, the picture of his wife and his child never failing to widen his smile. He already had his wife's anniversary present in his pocket- a locket with small pictures of their happy times together.

He opened his laptop, and found a small note from his wife there. "Have a great day at work, honey! XOXO Silena." He slipped the note into his breast pocket, adding it to the growing collection of notes from his wife. He turned on his computer and started typing, trying to get as much work done as possible before 5 o' clock. His colleagues started drifting in one by one, sleep still evident through the eye bags under their eyes, their tousled hair, and their disgruntled mutters of "Morning" to each other as they grudgingly started work.

Charlie ran a calloused hand through his brown hair and shook his head wryly at his unenthusiastic co-workers. He took a break from his computer, standing up and stretching, before grabbing his mug, which had "World's Best Hubby" printed on it (courtesy of Silena), and heading to the coffee machine. He added a little milk into his coffee, and drunk it, reveling in the warm solace of the coffee. Delicious, but of course not as good as the ones Silena made for him each morning. He was heading back to his table when the entire building suddenly shook with a colossal-

_Boom._

The world seemed to swivel 360 degrees as the building shook. Screams and yells vibrated around the office as the ceiling gave way. The windows shattered open and fire blazed around the office. Even as the staff ducked and ran for cover, debris from the damaged ceiling rained around.

Charlie hid under the one of the desk tables, his logical side already knowing that they could not come out alive if they were to stay inside. The gears in his brain spun quickly as his eyes darted towards the fire escape stairs. His eyes widened in realization and he cleared his throat quickly and did his best to sound confident.

"Guys! Stop panicking! The fire escape! Quick, before the ceiling gives way completely. The staff all hurried towards the stairs, all woebegone and hopeless expressions gone as they shoved each other for the door. Charlie stood aside and shepherded all his colleagues into the fire escape. As the last of his colleagues disappeared through the doorway, Charlie made to follow them, but even as he stepped towards the doorway, the ceiling gave way, crushing him underneath.

…

Silena pulled the car to a stop as she ran over to the barrier the fireman and special forces had set up around the building, in high heels, no less. Her heart was in her mouth as she took in the sight of the burning building. Black smoke rose from the main debris area as fire razed through the World Trade Center.

A fireman was directing staff that had escaped the building in time from the fire escape to the ambulances to rest. Silena caught sight of Ethan Jackson, Charlie's co-worker, making his way across to the ambulances, his face ashen and pale. He was gaunt and had a bloody scar running down the left side of his face.

"Ethan!"

Silena tottered towards him in her heels and demanded, "Where's Charlie? Tell me!" Ethan's face turned a even paler shade of grey. "Silena," he stuttered nervously, "Charlie, he-he was very brave. He directed all of us out, before trying to get out himself-"

"Trying to?" Silena's voice was barely above a whisper as she sank to the ground, sobbing.

…

In the ruined debris of the World Trade Center, Charlie's eyes swiveled upwards as everything seemed to move in slow motion. The falling piece of concrete was getting closer and closer. "I'm sorry, Silena." With his last ounce of strength, he pulled out the locket and stared at the picture. Silena's smiling face was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
